Chronicles Of James Sirius Potter
by HarryPadfootLupin
Summary: Completly AU. Imagine A different dark lord, James Sirius Potter is the boy who lived, follow him, Teddy, Lorcan, Victoire and Rose as they become the Golden Quintet as they solve the mystery of The resurrection stone and prevent the return of Prinse Stoneutrus
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHRONICLES OF**

**J.S.P**

**JAMES S. POTTER**

**AND THE RESURRECTION STONE**

**A/N: Hi guys this I just need to confirm that I'm not abandoning my other stories, its just that I'm not in the place to continue them right now. This story I hope will be well received, this will be major AU but will be loosely similar to the Harry Potter adventures only** **with a few changes of course, some characters will be OOC but not too much that become Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's.**

**Please review I need feedback and constructive criticism.**

**Happy reading folks.**

**PROLOUGE**

**24****th**** October 2001**:

Twenty one year old Harry James Potter was sitting in the living room of twelve Grimmauld Place, playing with his 18 month old son; James Sirius Potter who was giggling at the sight of different coloured bubbles that Harry was creating with his wand, Harry could watch his son for hours on end and he'd never get bored of it,

His twenty year old wife; Ginny stood by the door watching her two favourite men in the world (aside from her father and her oldest brother

Ron) she smiled for a moment then the smile fell of her face, she wanted this war to end, she wanted her family to be safe, they'd already lost far too many friends and family to Prinse Stoneutrus, last year her brother Charlie Weasley had been brutally murdered by Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy, and an attack on the ministry killed her father; Arthur Weasley, and just a month ago Ginny found out the devastating news that close friends of theirs Dean and Parvati Thomas had been tortured into insanity by Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy, leaving their son;

Ruiri Thomas to be raised by his aunt; Padma Patil.

Just then Harry got up and placed his wand on the sofa and smiled over at Ginny 'you ok there, you look upset' he said as he walked over towards her to give her a hug

'Im ok love' she said 'its just that I want this to be over, this war has been going on since we were children, so many people have died, your parents, Sirius, Peter, my father, Charlie, Uncle Septimus and his family' all because of this madman' she said 'I want James to grow up in a better world, free of the so called Prinse Stoneutrus

I mean he can't even spell Prince correctly and yet we're afraid of him!'

She said loudly as James looked up at his mother who looked upset

'mama ok?' he asked innocently and Harry turned around and picked his son up 'mummy's fine buddy' he said 'come on time for bed, say night to mummy'

'nighty mummy' James said as Ginny lent over to kiss her son on the forehead 'goodnight Lion cub' she said as Harry took him upstairs.

'Dada' said the excitable boy 'dada storytime' he asked as Harry laid him down to sleep, the messy raven haired man chuckled

'ok then cub, which story, the one that Uncle Remus used to tell me about

Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?' Harry said as got a small lump in his throat at mention the last three names 'or about Pridemane, Scamper, Hawkeye and co?' he asked, 'I wana be told about dada pwaying quiddy' James stated excitedly and Harry smiled again 'ok then

Once upon a time your father the highly charismatic Harry Potter played quidditch for Gryffindor….'

ONE WEEK LATE:

'Ginny! Its him! Stoneutrus, run, get yourself and James out of here NOW!' Harry shouted

'Harry what about…..' Ginny asked frantically

'GO!' he shouted 'I'll hold him off, just get out of here!' Harry added with a tone of finality 'We've been betrayed so don't go to the safe house

Go to Hermione's' he said as he went to get his wand, he looked at Ginny and James for what could be for the final time and then ran down the Hall.

Ginny held the crying James closely and ran upstairs to the guest room, she tried to apparition but realised that Stoneutrus had put an anti-apparition charm, now frantic she tried the floo network but it had been blocked. She put James in the cot and started to act fast

Meanwhile downstairs the duel was getting brutal

'CRUCIO' Harry shouted but Stoneutrus simply side-stepped the spell

'Tut tut, Potter, your father did better than this before he died' the dark lord sneered.

Harry felt rage at this and shouted 'BOMBADA MAXIMA' again The Prince simply cast a Protego, Harry decided to act recklessly 'well at least my father never his behind a rather stupid pseudonym!' he said hoping Ginny and James had gotten to Hermione's or Luna's or Neville's

'we all know your really Severus Tobias Snape or better known as Snivillus!' he shouted, he knew it was reckless but Harry knew he wasn't going to survive this battle he might as well make it difficult for the fake Prince, Snape looked enraged 'I am Prinse Stoneutrus! The heir of Peverall and Slytherin lines' he screamed and shouted 'Avada Kedrvra'

Harry rolled under the table just as the spell shot over his head, and got stood up again only this time Stoneutrus shouted 'SECTUMSEMPRA MAXIMA' and the spell hit Harry squarely on the chest as the blood spilled out everywhere, as Harry lay dying Stoneutrus stood over him

'Now that's one down, two to go' he said cruelly, and Harry's final thoughts went to his son 'I love you cub' as Harry eyes glazed over.

He was dead.

Up in the guest room Ginny knew her husband had died and she knew he was next, but James would not be joining them, no she had a plan up her sleeve and she hoped it would pull off, just then the door blasted open and there stood Stoneutrus,

'I know you've come to kill my son' Ginny said calmly 'but please don't kill him, take me instead'

Stoneutrus laughed coldly 'stand aside, dear Ginevra I have no intention of killing you, I only came to kill your husband and so, if however you persist in standing up to me I shall have to kill you'

'Then you'll just have to kill me anyway because its no way on this earth I'll let you kill my son you bastard!' Ginny said with as much bravado as possible 'Go on then _Prinse_' she spat 'kill me or are you too scared'

She taunted

Stoneutrus studied her for a moment and Ginny saw a strange look in his eye he looked almost human, like he had some emotion other than hate inside of him, then he face reverted to his normal cold stony voice 'You have one more chance' he said slowly as he raised his wand 'Step. Aside. You. Stupid. Girl'

'Never…. Snivillus' Ginny said as she smirked but inside she was trembling with utmost fear, but nit for herself, but for James and whether her plan'll work or not.

Snape raised an eybrow 'Very well' and the next thing Ginny knew was a flash of purple, a sharp pain and a scream that didn't seem to belong to her own voice and she then finally thought of James and Harry AS HER Bloodied body hit the floor.

By this point the now orphaned James Potter was screaming his lungs out

'mama, mama' he kept calling, thinking that his mum had only fallen asleep, which in a way she had fallen asleep one she would never wake from.

Stoneutrus turned his black inky beady eyes to the boy and raised his wand and for the third time that night he used his signature curse a curse that was far worse and more painful than the Avada Kedavra killing curse

Stoneutrus' lips curved into a self satisfactory evil smile and uttered the now two most fatal words: 'SEPCTUMSEMPRA MAXIMA'

And that night the residents of Grimmauld Square N1, woke up to the loudest explosion since world war two and for the first time the hidden

Twelve. Grimmauld Place became seen by muggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

**AND**

**THE RESURRECTION STONE**

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back, it took me nearly a week to do this chapter and edit it but I do apologise if there are any mistakes I'm sure there are.**

**So happy reading guys this chapter is a long one, it was even longer before I edited it. **

CHAPTER ONE:

A TURN OF EVENTS

Ron Weasley had been feeling uneasy for the past day, something didn't feel right, he knew that if he floo called Harry and Ginny they'd just laugh at his worries, Hermione had long since gone bed so Ron didn't want to disturb her, Ron had been up drinking some butterbeer in the living room of their Greenwich townhouse, being an auror taught Ron to always trust his instinct and something was wrong, he last spoke to them one week ago when he himself had visited:

'_Alright mate' as he gave a manly hug to Harry 'Yeah I'm ok' Harry said as he returned the hug _'_Oi don't I get a hug from my favourite brother' asked Ginny humourlessly 'or are you trying to steal my husband, I mean there were rumours….' She said_

'can't_ two guys give each other a hug and also those rumours aren't true….not if you count that time in fifth year eh Ron…..' Harry winked and rubbed his chin pretending to remember something _

'_Oh damn Gin, you caught us out, Harry she knows our secret from that time in fifth year' Ron said grinning at Ginny's horror struck face both men laughed 'We're only kidding love…or are we' Harry said waggling his eyebrows, Ron laughed out loud 'of course you get a hug'_

'_How Hermione and my favourite niece' Ginny asked inwardly sighing at her husband and brother's humour, sometimes they really were worse than Fred and George 'did Rose like her History picture book?' she asked_

'_Ha did she' Ron laughed 'I'm telling you guys Rosie is becoming more and more like 'Mione every day' he mocked sighed 'looks like she's isn't going to join James and Lorcan as the next generation of the Wanderers' he said shaking his head as Harry laughed while Ginny frowned 'I don't think McGonagll would survive a third generation of trouble makers and pranksters Ron' she said seriously 'Oh relax Gin you enjoyed our pranks by sixth year' Harry smiled 'well once we got bored of the Oilini that is' Ron laughed at this_

'_Harry! What I have I told you about referring to him as that name' Ginny said sternly, Harry rolled his eyes 'sorry love old habits die hard' __And he kissed his wife, __Ron rolled his eyes 'hem hem' Ron said in a very Umbridge way __'__How have things been lately?' he asked seriously Harry sighed 'I'm going crazy' he said running his hands through his messy hair 'I feel that I should be doing something for the war effort' __Ginny put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically 'I know Kingsley said we should lay low for the foreseeable future but is it really necessary __I mean surely I can protect my son better by fighting in the thick of it by diverting attention away from Ginny and James' _'_Hey' Ron said firmly 'I've got every auror possible in tracking down leads, my self and Mad Eye agree its best, but in the mean time I'm waiting for Neville to slip up' _'_What do you mean' Ginny asked sharply 'Neville slipping up, on what'_

'_I'm getting there Gin, listen I think you should choose another secret keeper…..'_

'_No!' Harry said firmly 'No way, I trust all my friends, but I trust you above all others Ron, you're my brother! Your James' godfather!'_

'_All the more reason why you should choose a different secret keeper'_

_Ron said calmly 'I'm too obvious, all the Immortal Warriors know you're my best mate, Stoneutrus knows' he paused_

'_Ron lets just say we go with this plan' Ginny said carefully 'who are you suggesting'_

_Ron gave a small chuckle 'I suggest Slimejump' _

'_What?!' Harry said incredulously 'your not serious are you, this is a joke, I love him and everything but, he's afraid of his own shadow, he's not a great wizard'_

'_Precisely' Ron said simply 'No one would suspect him, I'd be the decoy, leading the Immortal Warriors to me, keeping you safe and I could keep an eye on Slimejump'_

_Harry and Ginny looked at each other then back to Ron 'Listen Ron let me and Harry discuss this for a few minutes, go and see James he's been looking forward to seeing you all day he's in the play room' Ginny smiled_

'_Alright I'll be back in a few minuets' he said as he went out of the room and into the hallway, on along the hallway there pictures of various friends and family, the was one picture that was taken during their fourth and fifth years of the six friends together; himself, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville, there was a half a person in the photo it was Slimejump but he wasn't really apart of their group anyway, there was another photo of Fred and George, one of Remus and Nymphadora and their pack of eight children, Teddy; their youngest son and Harry's godson, would be going to Hogwarts at the same time as James, Rose, Lorcan and Victoire, Ron thought as he saw another photo of himself and Harry in their third year both wearing goofy expression on their faces with their school ties tied around their heads, with Neville jumping in to view every now and again sticking his tongue out at the person taking the photo, the last two photos showed two weddings; the wedding of Harry and Ginny with Ron as best man and his own wedding with Hermione with both Harry and Neville as best men, both were taken during the summer of 1998, when he, Harry, Neville and Hermione had left Hogwarts, Ginny and Luna were still at school, Ginny had become the first 'school-girl' bride since his parents in the 1960s,_

_Ginny had only just turned seventeen and Harry was eighteen._

_Ron smiled as he went into the play room and saw his godson/nephew, aside from his close friends and family, there were only two people Ron loved and cared for most and above everything this world; Rose and his godson and favourite nephew; James, he would do anything for those two._

'_unca Won!' James said enthusiastically 'unca Won, unca Won' is godson giggled._

'_Hey there little pup' Ron said as he picked the boy up in his arms_

'_oh your getting big Jamsie' he said 'one day when this is over you and Rose and Lorcan will go to Hogwarts and Stoneutrus will be history, you'll play quidditch, play pranks on the Slytherins, annoy McGonagall, get girls' he said_

_As James's big innocent brown eyes looked at his blue eyes_

'_Won be scampy' James said and Ron chuckled as he put his nephew down 'ok Jamie' and the spot where Ron stood was now occupied by a Black terrier, James laughed it was a sweet innocent child's laugh that Ron loved to hear, his laugher brought his parents into the room and they watched as Ron (who was now Scamper) doing dog tricks_

'_Come on Ron we need to talk now' Harry chuckled and in that same instant Ron reappeared in place of Scamper 'so have you made your decision?'_

_Ginny looked at Harry and nodded 'yes…yes we have and we have both decided to go with your plan but.' She said raising her hand 'we use either Neville or Luna instead of Slimejump' _

_Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation 'No we can't use Neville' he said with a tone of finality, Harry ran his hands through hair 'why' he said 'why can't we use Neville, he's a competent wizard and he's loyal….'_

'_Are you sure about that Harry?' Ron said 'can you be completely sure of that fact? Let's face it none of us have seen him since Luna and Rolf announced their pregnancy back in May' he said 'Hermione has had a few letters from him and Remus doesn't even see him for the full moon anymore, he didn't even make an appearance at Ernie McMillan's funeral three weeks ago'_

_Harry looked angry at what Ron was suggesting 'I know what your implying Ron but the reason why Neville is acting strangely is because he's grieving, Hannah; his wife, the love of his life, the girl he loved since they were fourteen, died just six weeks after their wedding two years ago!' Harry said angrily 'you don't seriously think that he'd join them after what they did to Hannah? She was mauled to death by Fenrir Greyback, the very werewolf who bit him, Remus and countless others, No I don't believe it for a second Ron'_

_Ron had thought of this it was true Neville was grieving, Neville had married Hannah Abbott in the January of 1999, Hannah didn't care about his lycanthropy, Ron himself was upset that she had died in such a horrible way, Hermione had sobbed uncontrollably for hours after finding out from Nymphadora, but Ron's auror mind was suspicious as to whether Neville's grief was genuine or not, was it possible that he had aided Greyback in the attack? No! Ron thought he didn't want to believe it but grief did affect peoples minds in strange ways did they not, after his father had been killed in the Ministry attack, he had caught up with Rasbatan Lestrange and cast the critiatus curse on the man, thankfully only Harry had been there and actually had to physically restrain him and Harry had obliviated the immortal warrior, and swore never to speak of the incident again. _

'_Well Ron, neither Harry nor myself were at Ernie's funeral, does that mean we are what your suggesting Neville is?'_

_Ron sighed and ignored Ginny's comment 'I think Neville is the spy, Minerva believes there is a spy in the Roundtable'_

_Harry sighed heavily then said 'Ron I said it earlier and I'll say it again, Neville isn't the spy, do you even know what you're saying? He has been our best friend for ten years now, are you suspecting him because he's werewolf?'_

_Ron looked down to his feet in shame 'yes I am Harry, don't get me wrong, I love Neville like a brother, and for the love of Merlin I don't want to be right, I want to be proven wrong, but where's the proof he isn't a spy!?' Ron sighed in frustration 'at the end of the day it's James' life that is in danger and if it comes to choosing what is more important;_

_My friendship with Neville or protecting my nephew, my Godson!_

_Then without question I choose the latter option even if it turns out I'm wrong and Neville never speaks to me again then at least I've succeeded in protecting James and I'll continue to weasel the spy out until this is over' Ron said with finality._

_There was silence between them for a few moments with exception of James' sqeaky high pitched giggles, who was playing with his Hogwarts Express train set which ran up the walls and ceilings,the three adults watched for a moment, then Harry broke the silence 'Ok I'm not saying I believe your theory that Neville is the spy because I don't believe any of our friends would sell us out, but ok we will go with this plan, but why can't we use Luna? I know you don't want to use Hermione because that's too obvious'_

'_I didn't suggest Luna because she is pregnant and she is teaching at Hogwarts' Ron said._

'_All the more reason to get her to be our secret keeper, Luna is safe at Hogwarts' Ginny said but Ron shook his head,_

'_No it has to be Slimejump, he's the last person anyone would suspect us of using as secret keeper, I mean after all he is more of a squib than my cousin's husband; Andrew' Ron chuckled and Harry and Ginny silently agreed with his point _

'_Ok I'll cast the Fidelius charm then and notify Minerva and Kingsley….'_

'_No Ginny, we cant tell anyone, it has to stay between us for security reasons' Ron said and Ginny nodded though she didn't seem completely happy with the plan, Harry on the other hand changed the subject_

'_Enough talk of spies and war, lets crack open the Firewhiskey eh Scamps' Harry winked_

'_Sure thing mate' Ron said as Ginny rolled her eyes and said 'boys'_

And that was one week ago and Ron had made his mind up to check Slimejump's flat over in Penge, south London, he made sure that no

Immortal Warriors were around by looking out of the window, then he apperated outside of Slimejumps ex council flat off Penge High Street,

No one could apperate directly into the flat since they Ron had stopped being the secret keeper he had put an anti-apperition charm on the flat.

Ron walked up to the main door and pressed the button for Slimejumps flat, after five minuets of waiting Ron's small worry was turning into outright fear, Slimejump hadn't answered the door

'Alohoamora' he muttered and the main door swung open, Ron raced up to the third floor flat and he nearly bumped into a young couple

'Sorry' Ron shouted breathlessly as he ran the last flight and reached the door of Slimejump's flat he banged on the door

'Slimejump!' he shouted 'Slimejump open the door!' but no answer came

'Alohoamora' he said again and went into the flat half expecting chaos

But once he turned on the light he saw that the flat was perfectly tidy, he went into every room and saw only an eerie sense of calm and tidiness,

The immortal warriors can't have gotten to him, Ron thought , unless…..unless…..but no….NO! Ron thought wildly, he can't have,

Slimejump can't have betrayed Harry and Ginny,

Ron ran out of the flat not bothering to close the door to the flat he had to get to Grimmauld Square and fast.

As soon as he got out of the main door he apperated directly to Grimmauld Square.

When he got there he was met with the smell of smoke and then he saw a sight that made his insides turn to mush, twelve Grimmauld Place was virtually destroyedthe top two floors where gone

Please let them be alive! Please don't be dead! Ron thought as he ran into the house despite the fact that some of the muggles had gathered around,

Ron first ran into the sitting room and saw that it was a complete mess

'Harry!' he yelled 'Harry, Ginny! Where are you' just then he tripped over something large 'Shit' Ron said as he got up and saw what he tripped over, and what he saw made his heart shatter into a million pieces:

His brother in all but blood, his best mate lay on the floor, his brilliant green eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling

'NO' Ron screamed as he collapsed onto his knees, tears falling freely down his face his shoulders shook as he sobbed, he had lost many people close to him but never had those losses ever made him want to ripped his innards out, Ginny, he remembered Ron slowly got up and took one last look at Harry's peaceful face and ran to look for his sister hoping against hope that she was alive, he ran up the stairs and saw all the doors on that floor shut except for one, the guest room door was ajar, hope filled Ron

Perhaps Ginny and James were alive! He ran inside and saw Rubeus Hagrid holding a small bundle, it was James,

'Hagrid!' Ron said 'Hagrid…wha…are they alive, Ginny and James?'

Hagrid looked down sadly 'James is alive Ron' the half-giant said

Ron could've rejoiced with happiness there and than, his godson was alive but Ginny, where was she? 'Hagrid, where's Ginny, if James is alive then she must be…..'

'Ginny's…she's dead Ro' Hagrid said as tears fell from his face,

At that moment Ron's emotions snapped he didn't even feel the tears brimming his eyes, his baby sister, his favourite sibling, the eighth family member he had lost in as many years, Uncle Septimus and his family were killed early in the war, his dad, Charlie and now Harry and Ginny

He didn't count his brother Percy's death, he joined up with Stoneutrus before he'd even left Hogwarts, the Weasley's learned of his death on Christmas day 1997,

'Ron' he heard a far away gruff voice say 'Ron come on lad lets get ourselves an' baby James downstairs eh' Hagrid suggested, Ron simply nodded and went down the stairs, he was on auto pilot and he didn't even notice that his ankle from where he tripped over earlier was in pain, he felt pain alright but this pain was where his heart was and that was excruciating,

Once they got outside the crowd of the muggles had lessened somewhat, but he could hear the siren of the ambulance in the distance.

Harry and Ginny were dead but James was alive, how? Why? Ron thought, then he realised that James was crying and had done so for the last five minuets he was calling out for Ron

'Unca won, unca won where mama and dada' the poor boy sobbed not realising that his parents were dead

'Let me hold him Hagrid' he asked and Hagrid handed baby James to him

'hey there cub' Ron said as James calmed down 'unca Won, where mama?' he asked innocently, Ron was flattened by that question, how could he tell an 18 month baby that he'd never see his parents again?

'They had to go to sleep cub' Ron said simply that was all he could say, then he noticed something on James' forehead, it was a scar in the shape of a triangle with a line in the middle and a circle outside of that

'Hagrid is that where….Stoneutrus tried to…' Ron couldn't form words 'yeah it is Ron, that's where Stoneutrus curse hit the lil lamb'

Hagrid answered.

'But how did he survive?' Ron asked incredulously 'no has ever survived the Sectumsempra Maxima curse! Not one, nor has anyone survived the Avada Kedavra, yet James, a baby…..' the fear struck Ron 'Hagrid, supposing Stoneutrus is around…..'

'Don't worry Ron, Shacklebolt has been and gone from here and as far as he is concerned….' Hagrid smiled 'he's gone….he's dead…..the murderin' bastard has finally been defeated after thirteen years!'

'Dead….' Ron said 'dead…Hagrid are you sure?'

'yea' I'm positive, Shacklebolt's said so 'imself' he said happily

Ron smiled but inside it was a hollow victory, a victory that neither Ginny nor Harry could ever enjoy.

'Kingsley's been here then, why didn't remove Harry and Ginny's bodies then!?' Ron was now angry 'why aren't the aurors here or ministry officials, why did he leave James in that house?' Ron raged

'I dunno yet but It was Kingsley's orders to keep this area cordoned off'

Hagrid replied, but Ron wasn't satisfied 'but why didn't he take James to St. Mungos then, doesn't he care about James or what!?' Ron couldn't believe Kingsley for being so careless 'Where did he go?'

'Back teh Hogwarts I should say' Hagrid confirmed looking at his watch

'Ron I best be goin'' Hagrid said somberly 'Kingsley's orders, I have to get baby James out of here'

'To Hogwarts?' Ron asked, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head

'No Ron, I'm takin 'im to Surrey' Hagrid said sadly

'To Surrey?' Ron frowned 'why would you be taking James to…..'

Then the answer hit him 'No…..no….Hagrid, you not taking him off to Vernon and Petunia?' Hagrid nodded

'No Hagrid you can't take him to the Dursley's, Harry hasn't seen them for years!' Ron said 'listen Hagrid I'm his uncle, _his godfather _Hagrid!'

But Hagrid wouldn't relent 'sorry Ron but its Kingsley's orders tha…'

'SCREW SHACKLEBOLTS ORDERS HAGRID FOR FUCK SAKE!'

Ron bellowed 'He should know that myself and Hermione are James' guardians should…..if…as something has happened to Ginny and Harry'

'Sorry Ron, I truly am sorry but Kingsley believes he's safer in the muggle world' Hagrid said calmly and everything in Ron, all the fight had gone, Hagrid sighed 'I suppose you should tell' 'ermione, and the others then, I should 'ead off to Surrey, I'll take the Knight bus…'

'No Hagrid take the motorbike its in the garage round the back'

Ron said in monotone 'I won't need it anymore' he continued

Hagrid looked at him puzzled 'yeh are sure Ron, you an' Harry….'

He paused and blinked his tears away 'you an' Harry loved that bike,

I remember you both goin' off on your so called 'demon rides' on tha' thing as early as forth year' he chuckled, but Ron just nodded without emotion 'I'm going now Hagrid I….I have things to take care of' he said 'but can I hold James please Hagrid I won't take him I just want to hold him' Hagrid gave James over to Ron hesitantly and Ron took him

'I got to go Jamesie, but I promise I'll fight to get you get back and I'll be the best father to you cub and Hermione will fuss over you and you'll tease Rose' Ron smiled 'But I've got to do something first, something to make up for my mistake' Ron said as he kissed the boy's 'bye James' he said as a small tear fell down his face 'bye unca Won' James said sleepily

His scar still bright red, Ron handed James back to Hagrid and without another word he went off into the night, to hunt down Slimejump,

Once he was safely out of sight of the muggles he apperated away from the chaos of Grimmauld Square, the final battle ground for Stoneutrus and the final resting place for Harry and Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

**AND **

**THE RESURRECTION STONE**

**A/N: Me again, sorry if this is slow moving we will get James to Hogwarts eventually I just want to go into detail before we do so**

**Remember this is AU things will be completely different**

**Please review and I welcome constrictive criticism I'm beginning to feel neglected, not one single review, flame, criticism etc I need encouragement if im going to continue this story, I thank those however who have put my story on alert and are following this but please I'm starving fro reviews **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Remus and Tonks would've survived the battle of Hogwarts **

**Now enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**OF DEVESTATION AND ARGUMENTS**

Ron Weasley was raging inside, his best mate, his brother in all but blood of ten years…was dead, his beloved baby sister….was dead,

He wanted to scream, he wanted the world to end right at this moment, but not before he caused Slimejump ten times the amount of pain he was feeling right now, he kept seeing Harry's green eyes staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling, Ginny's bloodied body, her beautiful brown eyes still eerily full of life, but most of all, his godson/nephew; James kept playing on Ron's mind, how had he survived the Sectum curse, how?

Ron couldn't help but think that Ginny had done something to protect James or maybe Stoneutrus had miss aimed and had hit himself, but event Ron knew that was impossible, Stoneutrus was the most powerful dark wizard since the days of the Lestranges in the early 1970s, if not more powerful, so how had James a mere 18 month old baby, how had he kill Stoneutrus?

Ron how ever had time to ponder that later, right now he was on the trail of Slimejump the disgusting snivelling traitor, Ron transformed into the black terrier to sniff the toad out.

And he quickly picked up his trail, Scamper transformed back Ron

And he apparated away from Islington.

Slimejump was scared, his master had been destroyed and he knew it would only be a matter of time before either the aurors, the roundtable members or the immortal warriors would find him and kill him,

He had to act fast, he had to disappear, it was amazing that Slimejump

A Hufflepuff was able to plan and plot like a Slytherin, where the hat had wanted to put him, he had apperated to various places he knew that Ron Weasley would be after him so he had gone from, Penge to Islington to Brighton to York and finally

Liverpool, it was early in the morning but already the city centre was bustling with commuters, he headed toward Lime Street station, he needed a place full of eyewitnesses for his plan to work…..

Ron had finally tracked Slimejump down to Liverpool Lime Street train station he ran into the station bumping into several angry commuters

'Eh watch yerself mate' one Liverpudlian said in his thick accent, but Ron didn't care, he was going to get Slimejump and hand him over to the ministry and there he was standing by a Marks and Spencer's foodhall

Looking triumphant

'SLIMEJUMP!' Ron bellowed 'SLIMEJUMP YOU COWARD HOW COULD YOU…..'

But what came out of Slimejump's mouth next sent shivers down Ron's spine

'Ronald, how could you!' Slimejump shouted wiping crocodile tears from his eyes 'You betrayed Harry and Ginny how could you, you sold them out to Stoneutrus!' by this time the commuters had stopped to watch this bizarre exchange of words between these two men

'WHAT!' Ron said disgusted, pulling his wand out 'Slimejump your coming with me NOW' he said dangerously, but Slimejump continued his charade 'IT'S YOUR FAULT GINNY AND HARRY ARE DEAD, YOU'RE THE REASON JAMES IS AN ORPHAN' the toad animagus

Bellowed at the top of his voice and that was it for Ron, how dare Slimejump even blame him?! How dare he even mention James!?

Ron raised his wand to stun Slimejump, not caring if he was breaking the Statute of Secrecy, but before he could even yell Stupify, Slimejump had aimed his wand discreetly to the floor of the station, and wordlessly cast the Bombarda Maxima curse and the next thing Ron knew there was an almighty explosion and he was thrown into the air, meanwhile in all the smoke Slimejump had sliced his little finger off and transformed into the toad he was and hopped away, when Ron came around he saw the toad – grinning at him as it hopped out of the station, meanwhile Ron could hear the screams of the injured and smell of burning bodies, Ron got up off the floor hunting for the toad, seconds later, he saw aurors surrounding him,

Ron was about to say something but his wand flew out of his hand and he saw that the wand was now in the hands of Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ron felt relief wash over him 'Shacklebolt…we need to…' but he saw a strange look in the headmasters eyes, an almost triumphant look, and Ron felt his insides go cold

'Oh Ronald, how could you betray Harry and Ginny' he said

'What!' Ron said 'No Kinsgley you've gotten it all wrong it was Slimejump he betrayed them! It wasn't me!'

But an auror that Ron had gone to school with; Michael Corner had bound his hands and said 'Ronald Billius Weasley, you are arrested for the betrayal of Harry and Ginevra Potter and the murders of wizard

Zacharias Smith and twenty two muggles, you will be sent to Azkaban…'

But Ron's mind had finally snapped….he started laughing hysterically

The mediocre Hufflepuff wizard Zacharias Smith aka Slimejump had outwitted the entire wizarding world, Ron continued laughing for ages like a maniac as the aurors carried him off to Azkaban where he will spend the next decade of his life…

Kingsley meanwhile smiled it was a sinister smile…..his plan was working.


End file.
